Choice and Circumstance
by Aeliel
Summary: Sequel to "Two is Not Always Better than One" *read that first*. AU where Bash is legitimate. Frola, Greith, and Mash! Mary and Bash have chosen each other, and Scotland has gained from their mutual rule. What happens when a new threat rises to pull them apart? Will their Son meet the challenge? And what about everyone else? Please R&R! Chapter 4 is now up!
1. Prologue

Hello Everyone! It's been a long four months but after much begging and story restarts, I am finally ready to start the sequel to Two is Not Always Better than One! Just in time for my birthday! Yay!

I can't wait to hear your opinions and predictions on what should happen. I felt that, due to the nature of the current relationships on Reign, we could use a little bit of AU Mashy goodness! I do have high hopes for Leith, that his loyalty to Francis will get him something good, however I miss the old Reign. The one without all of the deception and crazy king killing his mistresses for sport and such.

Please Read and Review! Both good and bad reviews are welcome, just please no pointless flames.

** If you have yet to read "Two is Not Always Better than One", and the M-rated one shot "Romantic Gestures and New Beginnings" I suggest you do so, or you might be a bit confused about the character back stories :)**

And now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign, though if the writers keep hurting my precious characters I will be forced to take them away for safe keeping until such time that the show writers can play nice with them!

* * *

Sebastian paced the floor of his study, cringing at the screams that rocked the palace. It had been two wonderful years since he had left France. He and Mary had been happy. Surprisingly, he had found himself much more comfortable with being King then he had originally believed. It seemed that he was good at doling out advice and Mary provided a good balance, with her own pragmatic values.

Another yell, caused him to lose his grip on the glass of Scotch he was holding and he cursed when the cup hit the stone floor, shattering. He was so intensely jittery today that he could barely keep anything together. Staring at the broken crystal that lined the ground, he ran a hand through his hair and considered cleaning up the mess he had made. The shaking in his hands made him rethink that idea and he walked toward the large window on the opposite the fireplace.

He could hear the residents of the Edinburgh Castle running to and fro, fetching things and speaking in excited voices. Mary was in the throes of childbirth, nearing her twentieth hour of labor. Sebastian's nerves were on edge, every moment he waited for news of her status, dreading anyone entering his hiding place at the same time. He prayed silently that it would soon be good news.

It had been difficult for them to get pregnant. He had spent many nights attempting to soothe her sorrow of not being with child. The constant appraisal of the reproachful eyes of every woman at court did not help. Sebastian had to admit there had been doubts in his mind as to what could have caused the predicament. If maybe he were the one unable to conceive.

The elation he had felt when he learned of their fortune was a short lived feeling, giving way to the dread and worry of both Mary's and their child's safety through the pregnancy. Mary had teased him for being over protective, but hadn't shrugged him off, which led him to believe that his worry was a mutual affliction.

Sabastian vaguely noted the quieting of his beloved's cries and he wrung his hands together unwittingly, while watching the city through the window. The door opened and he turned, startled, toward the intruder.

"Bash, you are being requested." Greer said, smiling. She ran a hand absentmindedly over her own abdominal bump, her second child, and he sighed with relief at the casual gesture.

"She is safe?" He asked, his voice catching with emotion. She nodded and squeezed his arm.

"She and the boy are resting. He has been very stubborn about gracing us with his presence." Sebastian's heart skipped. He barely registered Leith rising from his chair by the fire, a silent companion of Sebastian's trials.

"I have a son." He stated quietly, and smiling broadly he made his way upstairs.

As he reached the entrance to the birthing room, he quietly tapped on the wood. One of the nurses opened the door and nodded, giving him entry to the chamber. Suddenly feeling shy, he stood in the archway and watched his beloved cooing to their child. She looked up and her auburn eyes met his green ones with an exhausted but blissful grin.

"Bash, come and meet him." She said softly, her hand running along the baby's cheek. He moved forward slowly and gently settled onto the bed next to her. Staring at the child in wonder, he reached out a finger and gently touched his son's hand. The baby squirmed in Mary's arms and yawned wide.

Sebastian chuckled contentedly and placed a kiss in his wife's hair. She grinned and tilted her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" He asked quietly, watching the child stretch. She nodded.

"I want to call him James." Mary said gently, stroking the baby's bald head and tilting her gaze to meet his. "After my father." Sebastian smiled down at her and reached for his son.

"Hello little James." He murmered, taking the tiny balled fist in his hand and shaking it as he would one of his companions. "Welcome to the world."


	2. The Manners of a Lady

Yay new chapter AND my birthday is tomorrow so good week for me! This came out much faster than I had expected. It's a bit short, but it's more of a flashback chapter for TNABO than anything.

Thank you to my reviewers chrisrose and VG. My fans are the only reason I keep pushing through to finish these stories, and reviews mean everything to me!

Please R&R! I love to hear all your thoughts :)

**Disclaimer:** Blah Dee Blah I do not own Reign Blah.

* * *

10 years later:

"Come on James! We are going to be late!" His companion shouted across the heather filled hills. James ran as fast as he could, clutching their ball.

James Stuart had the distinct importance of holding the title of Prince of Scotland. He didn't like it very much though. He craved adventure and the high seas, exploring the new world like the Spaniards were doing. He loved visiting the Earl and Lady of Moray, and hearing stories of France that Ma and Da wouldn't tell him. Lord Leith had been made a noblemen by his mother, Queen Mary, so he had lots of interesting stories about ordinary life and adventure.

James's favorite story, by far, was the one with the pagans. How his Mother had been rescued by his Father, and Uncle Francis, and how his Grandmother had killed the leader with trickery. Lady Greer had said that Lord Leith's help in the matter had lead to his gaining the title of Earl of Moray.

James had tried to ask his Da, King Sebastian, about the story, excited to learn more but his father hadn't been very forthcoming with information, possibly because of the connection to Grandma Diane's death. Da didn't talk about her much. James knew that his Da had been a bastard child and that his life had been less than ideal, but most everyone at court avoided the subject. He was King now, and that's all that really mattered in the end.

It was growing near the end of the summer, almost time for James to go back home to court. His parents called it a "learning experience". He was to spend summers with their friends at their home outside of Stirling, away from the watchful eyes of the castle inhabitants but still under the protection of his guards. Caroline spent winters at court, sometimes accompanied by her family and sometimes not. She was Lady Greer and Lord Leith's daughter, younger than he was but not by much. He didn't despise her really, but she was a girl and girls were annoying. At least that was what he told his friends back home.

He was very ready to be back at the palace, though he wouldn't admit it. Men were supposed to want adventure, not more time at home with their parents.

"You were supposed to wait for me Caroline!" James yelled, dropping the ball in the foyer as he followed her toward the dining room. He found her standing in the entrance, her hands over her hips.

"I did wait for you! You're so slow, and I didn't want to miss dinner." She retorted, walking toward the table where her family was beginning to be served.

"I am going to be your King one day, so you had better learn to do what I say!" He demanded, taking his seat.

"You're a pompous arse face is what you are!" She yelled at him. Greer gasped from her chair.

"Caroline! Where did you hear language like that? " She glared across the table to her husband. "Leith did you teach her that?" He shook his head smirking.

"Maybe she picked it up while she was at court. There are many things that happen at the palace that are beyond our control."

"I will need to speak with Mary about that. Caroline is getting to the age where she should not be exposed to such vulgarities, and should be spending more time with the young women, working on her manners." Greer responded, taking a bite of her dinner.

"But Mama, I heard it from you!" Caroline stated, shaking her head.

"When would I have cause to use words like that?" Greer asked, trying not to choke.

"I heard you say it to Papa last week. You sounded mad so I believed it was something you say to others when they are being stupid." James watched as Lady Greer's face paled. Leith bit his lip to keep from smiling and he heard Caroline's older sister Lillian and younger brother Gabriel, giggle behind their hands.

"Well that's a phrase that proper unmarried ladies do not use, at least not in public. I do not want to hear you say it again." Greer demanded to her youngest daughter. Caroline nodded, pouting, and reached for her napkin.

"He started it." She mumbled, kicking James under the table when he smirked. Shoving a forkful of roasted carrots in his mouth, the Prince narrowed his eyes at her.

Yes, he was definitely ready to be back at court.


	3. Orange Custard

Yay another chapter! These first couple of chapters are going to be a bit short. I am slowly working through the years to bring the story up to where I want it to really start, so these are more snippets in time to keep you connected to the characters, specifically Caroline and James, as they grow up.

Thank you all so much for all of your support! I am especially thankful for VG and Chrisrose for your story reviews, and for being added to the "Mashterpieces" and "bash Plus mary equal mash" communities! I would never have the motivation to keep writing without all of my wonderful followers!

And now what we are all craving. A little bit of Mashy goodness!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or any of the characters contained within it. **

* * *

Mary gasped as her back hit against the hard wall of her study.

"Bash, I know it's been a while but I'm not going to disappear."

"I have been away for a month, which means you have been unattended for far too long." Sebastian smiled mischievously, leaning his hand against the wall behind her. "Besides, when was the last time we were left alone long enough to do anything in your study?"

"We are becoming too old for games such as these, husband." Mary replied, smacking at his free hand as it continued playfully pulling on her skirts.

"Age is but a number, and 28 is an exquisite vintage." He replied sucking in his lower lip and wiggling his eyebrows. Queen or not, she couldn't help but giggle, encouraging his advancements.

His lips danced along her collarbone, tasting the pale skin of her throat. She threaded her fingers through his dark locks and pulled his face closer. Sebastian claimed her mouth, pressing into her.

A knock at the door interrupted their passionate moment, earning a soft growl from Sebastian. Mary put her hand against his cheek and gave him a quick peck before ducking out from under his extended arm. Playtime would have to wait, yet again.

"Yes?" Mary asked her footman as he entered the room.

"Your Grace." He addressed her, bowing deeply. "The Prince will be arriving back to the palace momentarily. You had expressed for me to interrupt your work when he was close."

"Yes Simon. Thank you." Mary replied as her footman retreated.

Strong arms encircled her waist, and she smiled as Sebastian nuzzled her neck.

"You won't get away so easily later." His voice rumbled in her ear. Turning, she took his face in her hands and placed a long, slow kiss on his lips.

"I should hope not." Mary purred, disentangling herself from his grip. "Now let's go welcome our son home."

Sebastian nodded, and with her hand positioned lightly on his arm, they strode through the halls toward the front of Holyrood Palace. Men bowed and women curtsied as the King and Queen moved past them. Many of the court ladies in attendance, fanned themselves flirtatiously as Sebastian passed, hoping to catch his majesty's eye. Mary ignored their destructive intentions, as they held no true threat to her.

The young queen knew that she had married the type of man that did not desire the attentions of a mistress. In Sebastian's mind, his wife was the most beautiful person he knew. No woman could capture his desire the way she could. It was both humbling and awe inspiring to Mary to know the depths of his love for her. That she and she alone held the heart of such a handsome man. Though they had their troubles, both personal and political, she would never ask for a different life.

Mary smiled broadly as the entrance to the throne room, as she began to make out the individuals gathered just inside. The Earl and Lady of Moray had decided to bring their family and join Caroline and Prince James on the journey to the Palace.

She stepped forward and embraced her son. At almost 11 years old, he stood nearly 5 feet tall. James was becoming a man much too quickly for his Mother's liking. She folded him into a hug.

"Dearest James." Mary said, "Every time you go away, you come back much bigger than I would like."

"I will be a man soon, Ma." He replied, detaching himself from her hold. "Please do not embarrass me with hugs."

"A true gentleman hugs his mother, no matter his age." Sebastian chimed in. The young prince's cheeks flushed a bit at the scolding.

Mary stepped forward to hug Greer. Pulling away, she grasped both of her friends hands and smiled.

"I am so happy you could come. You must stay a while and become reacquainted with me. I want to hear all about the improvements you are planning for Doune Castle."

"I am happy to have made the Journey." Greer replied. "You remember the children." She remarked, gesturing. Gabriel bowed, accompanied by curtsy's from Lillian and Caroline.

"Of course." Mary smiled at them, catching Leith's watchful eye. He bowed before her, and Mary extended her hand to Leith with a smile, squeezing his own tightly as a gesture of friendship. Sebastian took his friend's hand next, shaking it warmly.

"I do believe you have arrived at a good time, as it is almost dinner." Sebastian smiled and leaned in conspiratorially toward his son. "I heard a rumor that a favorite dessert may be present tonight."

"Did you bring more oranges back from Spain, Da?" James remarked, his eyes lighting up with excitement. "Are we to have Orange Custard?"

"Go get cleaned up from your journey and you will see at dinner." His father replied, winking.

Grinning, the Prince quickly headed off to his chambers. Caroline followed behind, remarking on how a gentleman should know he was supposed to escort her to her room first, while Lillian and Gabriel followed the servants to the rooms they would be occupying.

Mary smiled, watching the children and pulled Greer's arm through her own.

"You must tell me how they are getting on with one another." Mary remarked to her friend.

"I believe there is promise, if they continue to spend time with one another. Regardless if they will acknowledge it, they do seem to have grown quite attached." Greer replied, chuckling quietly. Mary nodded.

"With a little prompting, perhaps things will go well for them." She patted her friend's hand. "I do hope they will find the kind of happiness we have been blessed with."

"We will just have to watch and see, my love." Sebastian remarked, pressing a kiss to Mary's free hand. "If luck is on their side, as we hope, it will all work out in the end."


	4. Romantic Musings

Happy almost July everyone! I am so excited to have a new chapter for you to read! I did jump ahead again by a couple of years on this chapter. I want to give you some background for the story, but I can't wait to start the fun romantic stuff either :)

If anyone is interested, I recently published a crossover for Reign and the Vampire Diaries starring our good friends Klaus and Elijah. Check it out if you like! It's called The Fangs of Darkness. I should be posting more soon, once I get my more important stories updated!

Thank you again to my reviewers kqshipalot and the ever constant chrisrose. I love reading reviews and listening to guesses about what is going to happen next! Thank you also to my new followers! I hope you like what is to come!

Onwards and upwards! (and back to work before I get caught writing instead of working ;))

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign, or any of the historical characters portrayed in this story :(

* * *

Caroline strolled along the corridor outside of the throne room. She was practicing walking slow and lady like, as her tutor had instructed. She would be 4 and 10 this year, and it was time she began acting it, at least that is what her mother liked to tell her.

The major purpose behind her practice was because she wanted to be considered adult enough to be in attendance when King Francis visited the castle. Caroline had heard whispering among the castle occupants the he was due to visit for political reasons. He vary rarely visited Scotland, preferring instead to communicate via written correspondence, so it was a big event whenever he did pay a visit.

One of her maids, Janette, had said it was because of his deep despair over having lost Queen Mary to his brother. His pride had been wounded so deeply that he couldn't bare to see Queen Mary often or he would be overcome with sadness. Caroline felt that this was probably a bit dramatic, given what she had heard about his extravagant gifts to his wife, Queen Lola. No man would lavish his partner in such a way if he did not truly care for her would they? But Janette was supposed to know everything that happened in the castle, since her mother's cousin was head laundress, so Caroline listened intently to everything she said.

Regardless of the romantic ramblings of her maid, Caroline did know that King Francis was traveling to help Queen Mary and King Sebastian form a plan as to how they would deal with the protestant rebels. She had overheard her parents in her father's drawing room, speaking about the troubles mounting in the country. She knew they were worried, many of the people she met in the castle were concerned.

Looking up from the floor, where she had been watching to ensure she did not fall, she noticed James leaning against one of the windows, and glided over to him. He was a head taller then her now, and she had to look up to see his face. He seemed deep in thought, his hands crossed, watching the wind blow through the courtyard.

"It looks like rain." Caroline mentioned, jolting him out of his thoughts. He nodded in compliance.

"Yes." James replied. She tried again.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked, leaning on the windowsill to look out over the enclosure. The leaves were starting to change as cooler fall air seeped into the wind. The workers milled about below, snipping and pruning the gardens to prepare for Winter.

"Uncle Francis is coming for a visit tomorrow." He stated.

"I had heard that too." Caroline replied. "Because of the protestants?"

"Da is worried." James commented. "I can tell from his expression. He tries to hide it for Ma's sake, but he wouldn't have asked Uncle Francis to visit if not."

"Does he not like King Francis?" She pried. James shook his head.

"From what Da says they seem to be on alright terms, though Da doesn't particularly like Uncle's lifestyle." He cleared his throat. "Da says that a man aught to dedicate himself to his wife once he is married. He says that Uncle Francis has never been very good at monogamy, even though he cares for Aunt Lola very much."

"Well that doesn't sound like he cares for Queen Lola much at all then, if he is unfaithful to her." Caroline remarked. James narrowed his eyes.

"Kings do not have to answer for their desires." James started. "Da says it is a difficult life for some men to handle, having women throwing themselves at you just because you are a King. Uncle Francis and Da were brought up with a father who indulged himself. The difference between the two of them were the circumstances to which they were born. Da experienced first hand what happened to the bastard children that were born to Kings, and he did not want to be the cause of more women to suffer. I don't think Uncle Francis really thinks much about it at all, because he never had to. It's just part of his rights as King."

"What do you think James?" Caroline asked. "Do you agree with your father, King Sebastian, or King Francis?"

"I'm not entirely sure." He answered, shaking his head slowly. "I think though, that I would like to have what Ma and Da have. I have seen them talking, when they believe they are alone. They care for one another very deeply, and there is a level of trust that doesn't exist very often in court life."

"Mama and Papa have that." She interjected softly. "I agree. I want it too."

James turned to look at her. His face appeared to be hiding a question in his auburn eyes. There was something different about the way he was watching her. Not entirely unpleasant, but slightly unsettling. She felt his hand brush against hers as it sat on the windowsill and she jumped slightly at the sensation. Gooseflesh rose on her arms and a stroke of fire raced through her chest.

As quickly as the curious nature of his expression had appeared, James had shielded his thoughts, albeit with a slightly bewildered look on his face. Bowing, he made his escape toward the throne room, leaving a likewise confused Caroline to watch him leave.

She stood by the window until James was long out of site, letting her shallow breathing return to normal, uncertain of what had just happened but hoping it might be allowed to happen again.


End file.
